The present invention relates generally to portfolios, binders and the like, and more particularly, to such a device having a heat-sealed die cut panel incorporated thereunto.
For years binders, portfolios, ring binders or the like have used vinyl or other plastic cover sheets. The cover sheets have been overlaid upon cover panels made of chipboard or stiff paperboard. The panels provide support for the binder as well as provide a protective outer shell. The terms "portfolio" and "binder" may be used interchangeably herein with the understanding that "binder" refers generically to hinged folders whether or not binder rings are provided. The conventional fabrication of binders includes the heat sealing of the cover sheets about the perimeter of the binder.
For aesthetic reasons, binders oftentimes are made from a brightly colored vinyl and feature various types of surface decoration. Such decoration appeals to the purchaser, especially purchasers of high school age, thereby enhancing sales of the product. There is a continuing demand for new and eye appealing cover panels having decorative features which do not compromise the utilitarian features thereof.